I'll Be Home for Christmas
by TheDarkTrenchCoat
Summary: "I'll find a way to be home in time for Christmas, Blair. I promise. When Henry wakes up tomorrow morning, I will be there. I don't know how yet, but I will." Short Christmas fic. Chair with Henry. Nice and fluffy, oneshot.


**AN: Hi everyone. This is just a quick Christmas story featuring Chair and Henry. Takes place around the flashforward. Hope you enjoy this and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! **

**BTW, a review would be a great Christmas present. ;)**

* * *

><p>Chuck Bass was supposed to be home for Christmas. He was supposed to be seated in front of the fire with his wife and his young son pestering him with a hundred different questions about Santa and how he did everything in one night.<p>

Instead, he was trapped at Heathrow Airport with a snowstorm heading for the city, stopping all air travel, including private planes. He may be a billionaire, but control over the weather was something Chuck Bass could not buy, much to his chagrin. He ran his hand irritably through his hair and pulled his phone out of his coat pocket.

"Hi." Blair answered, he was so happy to hear her voice.

"Hey, beautiful," he tried to crack a smile over his end of the phone. "I have some bad news. There's a-"

"...Snowstorm heading towards London," she replied. "It's on the news I heard. All air travel has been halted."

"I'm really sorry," he apologized. "You know how badly I want to be with you and our son."

"I told you not to go to London so close to Christmas," Blair spoke indignantly. "Charles Bass, I knew something was bound to happen, you should have listened to me."

Chuck sighed. "You know I had to go Blair."

There was a pause on the other side of the phone. It was true. The manager of one of Chuck's biggest European hotels had quit spontaneously, leaving a big mess in his wake. That particular hotel was responsible for over thirty five percent of Bass Industries' Europe profits and Chuck couldn't leave the hotel in it's state, seeing as tourist season was bound to cause a spike in sales.

Blair had told him not to go for two reasons. One, she'd had a feeling that something would go wrong and he'd miss Christmas (it had been a very reasonable point, looking back now) and two, she'd always worried about him flying ever since that awful night many years ago. Coupled with the first point, she really hadn't wanted him to go, but he'd convinced her that he could get everything fixed up and be back in time for Christmas.

"I know," she replied, giving in. "But I still wish you were here. Henry misses you."

Chuck felt his heart ache. He knew his son would be broken hearted if he missed Christmas. When he was first born, Chuck had promised himself he wouldn't be his father. He would be there for his son whenever he needed him. Henry would feel loved and the holidays would be full of fond memories for him.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Dorota's giving him his bath."

"Oh." But this only strengthened his resolve. "I'll find a way to be home in time for Christmas, Blair. I promise. When Henry wakes up tomorrow morning, I will be there. I don't know how yet, but I will."

"Well I hope so," she replied. "You'll find a way, I believe in you," there was a pause. "I should probably go. I love you, Chuck."

"I love you too," he told her. "Give Henry a kiss for me, okay?"

"I will. I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely."

"Merry Christmas, Chuck."

"Merry Christmas, Blair."

Once she'd hung up the phone, Chuck walked straight towards one of the counters, more determined than ever to get home.

* * *

><p>"Where's Daddy?" Henry asked, scrambling into his mother's bed in his pajamas, with a picture book in one hand.<p>

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Blair replied remorsefully, stroking her son's dark hair. "There's a problem in London that's stopping the airplanes from flying," she tried to explain.

"But he'll be here to open our presents from Santa, right?" he asked, with his eyes wide open, tears threatening to spill out. "He'll be here for Christmas."

Blair's heart broke at the sight of her son on the verge of crying. She had never wanted him to feel sad and she knew how much he loved his father and how much he wanted him to be here for his favorite holiday.

"Daddy will be here for Christmas," she reassured her son, hugging him close. "He told me himself," Blair felt something tug at her heartstrings again as she looked at her little boy's dejected face. "Henry, your daddy has never missed a single Christmas since we got married. He will be home, I promise."

"Really?" Henry''s eyes were wide with hope.

"Uh huh. In fact, he wanted me to give you something."

"What?" the small boy perked up just a little bit.

"This," she whispered, before proceeding to pepper his face with kisses, causing Henry to squeal and laugh.

"No Mommy!" he cried in a fit of giggles. "Too many kisses!"

"No such thing, my son," she replied with a chuckled, placing one on his forehead.

"You promise Daddy will be home?"

"I promise," Blair told her son. "Now, why don't I read you your story," she suggested as Henry nodded eagerly, handing her the book. It was his favorite and either she or Chuck had read it to him almost every night that month. But he enjoyed it just as much every time and as long as her son was happy, Blair had no complaints. Henry rested his head on her chest and got under the covers as she turned the first page and began to read.

* * *

><p>She must have fallen asleep because she woke up in the early hours of the morning, with the book open on the bed and Henry soundly sleeping, curled up next to her. There was also a familiar set of lips against her temple. Blair smiled. He was home. The lamp by her bedside was dim, but it was on.<p>

"I didn't mean to wake you up," he greeted her in a whisper.

I'm glad you did," she adjusted her self to sit up, careful not to wake Henry. She kissed her husband, happy he had made it home and she wouldn't have to comfort her son as to why his father was away on Christmas Day. "I thought the snowstorm was supposed to last at least two days. How did you get here?"

He smirked. "I'm Chuck Bass."

Even though the flight was eight hours, New York was five hours behind London, which Chuck was grateful for. It was more time he got to be with his family.

She laughed lightly and stroked his cheek softly. "Well, I love you, Chuck Bass."

"I love you too, Mrs. Bass," he glanced over at their bed and noticed Henry curled up against his mother. "Seems like you've found yourself a replacement," he joked.

"We fell asleep reading," Blair explained. "You should've seen him, he was devastated when he thought you were gonna miss Christmas."

Chuck glanced down. "I know. It's not going to happen again I promise."

A smirk played on her face. "You should listen to me next time, Bass."

"Waldorf knows best," he chuckled a little bit.

"Hey, you didn't put yourself in any danger getting on a plane in the middle of a snowstorm did you?" she asked.

"It wasn't in the middle," he managed to mumble out.

"Chuck," Blair looked him dead in the eye. "Promise me you won't ever put yourself in danger."

He didn't confirm or deny that. "I wanted to be home for Christmas."

"I know," she nodded. "And I want you to be home for many more Christmases to come. Promise me."

Chuck kissed her softly on the lips. "I promise," he whispered sincerely. His eyes then moved towards the small boy, curled up soundly next to his wife. Occupying his usual position. But he supposed for tonight, he didn't mind sharing "Should we bring him back to his room?"

"No, let him stay," Blair spoke, not taking her eyes off their perfect son. "He'll be thrilled to see you first thing in the morning."

Chuck nodded his head, smiling as he made his way to the other side of the bed ad getting under the covers as Blair switched off the lamp. Chuck moved in closer to his wife, careful not to squish Henry and kissed his son's temple, before wrapping a single arm around Blair's waist.

"I promised you I'd be home for Christmas, didn't I?" he whispered before closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For anyone waiting for a TNG update, I've been really busy but am trying to work on it. With any luck, it should be out before the new year. Don't forget to review and have a happy holiday! <strong>


End file.
